


Home

by Sunako_Akuma



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hytham is Eivor's harbor, I decided I would try out just randomly tagging what I thought might be good knowing, Randvi/ someone, but it isn't mentioned who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunako_Akuma/pseuds/Sunako_Akuma
Summary: Eivor is having trouble sleeping and retreats to the only place she feels the comforts she seeks.
Relationships: Eivor & Hytham (Assassin's Creed), pre Eivor/Hytham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So another pre Eivor/Hytham story, but this is like literally hours before they get together. I probably should write a second chapter but let us see where my motivation and inspiration drags me, before I make any promises.  
> I try being accurate with them, but I feel like I always screw up how they talk. So I apologise for that, but I can't do better than trying.  
> And I do have no clue from where that idea came, I just sat for a few hours on the 25th writing this. And I am very aware that my summaries are horrendous this year, not that they have been much better the last few.
> 
> Again, I haven't had the time to fully check it for mistakes (this 'time' is usually a timespan from weeks to months by the way). So might not be the same quality of amount of mistakes. But I'm improving for someone who has been at war with spelling for years. I'm very proud of myself.

Eivor had her face buried in Dawolfgr’s fur, as she usually did when she was ‘alone’ in bed since finally taking England. Her loyal wolf simply hid Eivor’s tears before anyone could see them, herself included. At first Eivor had no clue as to why she woke up. It was still dark outside and neither of her other pets were awake, much less Synin who usually was awake hours before the sun showed itself over the mountain peaks. Then she heard the by now far too familiar moaning and keening from the main part of the longhouse. Groaning Eivor buried her head deeper in the thick fur that kept Dawolfgr safe from the cold. Said wolf grumbled in her sleep, moving slightly to allow better access for Eivor’s slight scratching, which she increased enough to satisfy her canine.

Eivor was just about to fall back asleep when a louder moan broke through the silence of night. By the gods did Eivor now regret playing matchmaker for the two women. Loud enough footsteps informed her of Sigurd’s departure from the longhouse, something Eivor was also contemplating doing. Maybe now that Sigurd left, the two would realize they were loud enough to wake up Sigurd, who most of the time had a deep enough sleep to ignore what they did, while Eivor definitely did not. Stretching her legs, carefully in case either Dandelion or Nali were at or around her feet, the jarl tried to relax. Ever since the wolf bit her so many winters back, Eivor had a light sleep. While that made life so much easier during times of war, it made life in peace harder.

When the moaning and now begging continued, a part of Eivor wondered if she called out, if they could be quieter, would they stop from embarrassment. Then she threw that thought away. Neither of the women would be embarrassed by being caught by Eivor, who had more than once walked in on them. If it were anyone but her or her brother maybe. Starring up at the wood of the roof, Eivor laid there for a while, hoping for some peace, but the gods denied her. As the cries of pleasure got louder, Eivor groaned, before rolling out of bed, waking up all of her pets in the process. In the dim light, she saw Dawolfgr yawn before getting out of bed, knowing very well where they were going now. Nali looked at Eivor, before begging to be picked up, much like Dandelion. The drengr picked up her two smallest four legged friends and begun moving towards the door of the longhouse, feeling Synin land on her head, snuggling into her sleep ruffled hair.

The walk to the bureau was short but cold. Winter was just starting to release England of its icy hold but Eivor braced it. When she entered, she had expected it to be warm as it had many times before but as the cold air didn’t change to a warm one Eivor remembered that it’s inhabitant had travelled to Constantinople in order to deliver the medallions of the Order to his Mentor. Sadness bit into her heart, but she pushed past it, throwing herself into his bed, back to the wall, Dawolfgr immediately jumping in after her, nearly squashing poor Dandelion as she laid down. With a yelp and a huff, her fox moved to the end of the bed, where Eivor left him be. Grumbling to herself, Eivor once again wondered how Hytham slept comfortably in this bed every day, especially when she invaded with her pets. He wasn’t that much smaller than her, but she couldn’t even remotely stretch out even if her pets hadn’t also invaded the bed. She heard the slight shuffling of Synin as he tried to soften the pillow Hytham usually used for his roost. Her friend had always been awfully tolerant and accepting of the behaviour of her animals, from Nali using his shoulders as her resting place to sharing his pillow with her bird. Eivor hugged Dawolfgr, burring her face in her fur, not totally aware where Nali was on the tiny bed, and shifting enough when Dandelion crawled into the hollows of her knees to rest. Sleep was lulling her asleep finally, this time without the moaning.

The village knew their jarl was suffering from the absence of Hytham. The quiet man had been so open and eager to learn from them that it had in the beginning unnerved them, until they realized he simply loved to learn and didn’t do it out of anything but want to understand them. After that they had dragged him to feasts and festivities to fully merge the man of the sandy deserts into their clan. But none of them had ever anticipated the absence of him would dull the village so much. Maybe it was simply the affect of his current absence had on their jarl’s mood that dulled the village. Gunnar starred at Eivor, who again crawled out of Hytham’s house, while Tekla stared at their jarl with something akin to sadness.

“She really is taking him not being here hard.” He nodded. This … mopey version of Eivor really threw them, time and time again.

“Then again, he had been there for all her nightmares.” They all knew about her nightmares. The screams that pierced the nights on the longboat on the way to England and only been the first taste of what was to come for her. They had been horrible after Eivor dethroned King Alfred. Of what she shaw in those dreams no one but her and Hytham would ever know.

“By the way, Sigurd ended up in the Barracks again. So, we can safely assume, Eivor fled the longhouse for the same reason.” Gunnar sighed deeply and asked the gods that they might finally bring Hytham back, because he really couldn’t stand this Eivor. He’d rather have the love-sodden fool of a woman that herself didn’t even realise it than the depressed and moody one after hearing one of Randvi’s escapades again.

The next night, Eivor didn’t even go back to longhouse, but rather stayed in the bureau for the night. She had brought firewood and made sure the entire building was warm by the time she went to bed. Again, she fell asleep, hugging Dawolfgr, Synin on Hytham’s pillow, Dandelion in the hollows of her knees and Nali curled up by her head, hoping deep down that no nightmare would find her this night.

Hytham had finally returned to England. Their ship had docked at Lundun late evening and while Hytham knew it was dangerous to wander in the dark, he really wanted to get back. Eivor’s friends Erke and Stowe had offered him a bed for the night, but he had kindly declined, telling them he longed for his home in Ravensthrope. On the ride back there, he had wondered for how long he had seen the small settlement as his home. His room in Constantinople certainly did not have that appeal to him anymore. It felt cold and empty.

When he finally arrived, he snuck his horse back into the stables, no need to wake Rowan when the moon was this high, and gave her some hay and grain, before slipping out again. The nearly full moon shone enough light to the ground to make it easy to navigate, the last of the snow crunching under his feet as he made his way back to his home. The bureau looked unchanged and it made warmth well up in him. Constantinople had changed in the few years and it had taken Hytham time to get used to it.

Inside the bureau he was greeted by warmth and a sight he, in his heart, had hoped for but never truly expected. Eivor deeply asleep, laying on her side, arms lax around Dawolfgr, who carefully slipped out of them to greet him. He scratched the wolf behind her ears, before a yarn tore itself from his jaw. The tamed animal returned to the far too small bed, getting on at the end, by Eivor’s feet, careful of Nali, who was stretched out over her caretaker’s feet. Hytham leaned over Eivor to scratch Dandelion’s head, as it popped up behind Eivor’s knees and he wondered how the five of them slept so comfortable like this.

Yawning again, Hytham decided to simply forgo his usual routine of putting everything away and slipped under the furs to Eivor’s sleep heated body. She shivered for a second but didn’t wake as she slipped an arm around his waist and snuggled into him. He was finally home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks or wonders if dogs would do what Dandelion does, yes mine had a phase where he kept doing it. It was frustrating considering how often I accidentally pushed him off the bed, because I didn't realise, he was there.
> 
> If anyone wants to guess who Randvi's lover is please feel free to. I want to see what other people think. And no I didn't put anything in the story intentionally that would give away her identity.


End file.
